


Ideal Weather

by imnottrashimrecycling



Category: Uhh my own writing
Genre: Cryptids, First Person, Original Character(s), Pangolins, Strange Shadow Being, oo journal entries, writing cause my la teacher made me and i have ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnottrashimrecycling/pseuds/imnottrashimrecycling
Summary: If you like cryptic, vaguely WTNV inspired writing in a story that I have no idea where it's going (this sentence breaks so many grammar rules already) with extremely short chapters, this is for you! Ideas for where this story is going? Feedback? Give me some comments





	1. Chapter 1

_ #1 _

I’m driving a bright blue 1947 Ford pickup truck, with a few scuffs on the bumper but otherwise in good condition. It’s late fall, and the trees around me contain the only color in the otherwise gray atmosphere. I drive, yet I do not know where I will end up. My sweater is the only comforting thing I remember from home, along with that Red Hot Chili Peppers song I’m listening to. Was I always listening to it? I can't remember, but something in the back of my mind tells me it goes farther than this moment.

In fact, I can't clearly remember anything besides this car. Or this forest. The creek next to me flows in an even pattern against the rocks. How long have I been driving? The question permeates my mind, and I’m not able to continue listening to my music.

The sun is dull in comparison to the trees. Bright, bright, bright colors. And yet, only gray. I slow down the truck as the road beneath me turns into gravel. Then dirt. I pull the truck to the side of the road to make sense of this place. Sun still shining. The creek seems to move faster, rushing for a reason, but what? Where is it going? The map on my phone looks strange, unlike my usual app. My sweater gets itchier. Was the sun this hot before? I’m looking for something. Or someone, but I don't know who. This place is too remote for anyone I know. 

And then I see them. Tall, wearing all gray, skin seeming to shift between strange colors that I couldn't describe if given the chance, wide eyes that don't match a mischievous grin, a hat casting their face in shadow. They take long, deliberate steps toward me. Confident steps that make me feel like you're in the right place, at least for now. 

Their long arm reaches out and drops a small object in my open palm. They seemingly float away, back to their gray car, and drive off. The car disappears as it blends in with the mist. Upon closer inspection, the object in my hand is a small tarnished silver ring, shaped like an old-fashioned key twisted so it would fit around a finger. It leeches the heat out of my skin, but it feels nice because of the sun. 

Light is refracted on my car, in the creek. The dry tree branches crackle and scrape with the wind. I look around one last time, this forest devoid of animal life, devoid of anything but bright leaves and welcoming gray skies. I slip the ring onto my finger and quietly enter my car. 

The road soon turns to gravel and pavement.


	2. Chapter 2

_ #2 _

_ Drip, drip, drip. _ Water droplets hit the bottom of the porcelain basin as I dry my hands off with a towel. The ring on my finger catches and distorts the pale light from the next room. Most things around me are silent.  _ Drip, drip, drip. _ Sunlight enters through the window like a tender, outreached hand. Raindrops make the light dazzlingly bright as they drip down toward the gutter. The dripping becomes faster.

This house holds something ancient, unlike my previous home. It doesn’t feel like a home; it feels like  I am a temporary resident in a place that will never die. I will die.  _ Drip, drip, drip.  _ A metallic buzzing sets my teeth on edge. Could it be from the water?  _ Drip, dri _

It takes from me. More than I can comprehend. This ring sucks the life out of me, and yet. I love the feeling when I wear it, the great swooping feeling in my gut, cold wind and a sense of purpose and danger. I'm open to the world now. It’s terrifying, living with it. I think of the gray person who showed this to me.  _ What did they want me to see? _ I get up.  _ I need to leave this place, _ I think, and it's true. The house has been driving me crazy. 

I grab my keys and coat and walk out the door, locking it.  _ I will never come back. _ The ring reflects a small ray of light on the window of the house as I begin to drive away. I don't look back.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

_ #3 _

There’s a little animal on the side of the road. Not roadkill yet. I can’t tell if it’s a mammal or a reptile. Mortal or forever. I pull over the truck to get a better look at it. It doesn’t recoil or hiss at me; actually, I think it was waiting for me, for some reason. It has little scales down its body, which ends in three tiny paws, a curling tail, and a pointy snout.  _ A pangolin? _ I think, except its scales are iridescent and catch the sunlight like sea glass. Pangolins probably don’t live here anyway, though I can’t be sure. This environment is strange. I hold out my hands to the creature and it crawls awkwardly into my outstretched hands.  _ A baby _ . It licks my ring with its tiny little tongue. A truce.

“What should I name you?”

“ _ Eeeeee!” _

__ __ “E it is.”

I carry E back into my truck and set (him?) down on my passenger seat. Another glance and- yeah, him. He screeches again as I turn on the engine. His scales catch the light of the sun as we drive through the forest, and for a while, the world seems more colorful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! This is technically the fourth chapter but since I edited two of the chapters together it appears as the third!! This ain't gonna be the first time I'll edit this so you can just read the new chapters if you want. Thank you!


End file.
